A different beginning
by WillieF19
Summary: Kyuubi's attack ended differently. See what changes can come from Naruto being sealed with Kyuubi's chakra and not his soul. Also look out for Naruto with a bloodline and a better team 7.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or anything else

Chapter 1

"What do you suggest we do?" An old man asked

"He needs to be trained, but we need to keep it discret." A younger man with white hair replied

"His bloodline will be very helpful, but what will he be teached?" The older man asked

"When he makes Genin he can secretly be taught two strong jutsu of every element and two from no element." The younger one answered

"We also should keep the fact that he has a bloodline secret." The older man said

"I was surprised that Minato did things that way." The younger man said as he remembered that fateful night twelve years ago.

_**Flashback 12 years ago**_

Kyuubi attacked the village and the shinobi attempted to hold it back. They were waiting for their fourth hokage to arrive and assist them. The hokage had just finished his battle with the masked Uchiha that had caused everything that went wrong this day.

Minato used his Hiraishin jutsu to transport the Kyuubi outside of the village. He met Kushina, his wife, and Sarutobi, the third hokage.

"We're ready Minato." The weakened Kushina said

"Are you sure you don't want me to do this?" Sarutobi asked

"No i will do this.I was thinking about sealing Kyuubi's soul into me and all of Kyuubi's chakra into little Naruto. That masked Uchiha that I faced was strong and I think he was holding back on me. Naruto will have to be stronger then me at a younger age, so he can protect Konoha." Minato explained

"Are sure Minato? Without Kyuubi's soul, Naruto may not be able to control Kyuubi's chakra." Kushina said

"He's our son. I have the utmost faith in his ability. It's time." Minato said as he looked at the chakra chain bound Kyuubi.

Minato started the Shiki fuin. He sealed all of Kyuubi's chakra into Naruto, Kyuubi's soul into himself, and what's left of his and Kushina's chakra into the seal. The purpose of their chakra was to help Naruto. Minato would appear if the seal weakened for any reason and Kushina would appear when Naruto attempted to take full control of the chakra (Nine tails chakra mode).

After the Shiki fuin Minato and Kushina fell to the ground dead. Sarutobi looked down at little Naruto and went to pick him up.

"What the?" Sarutobi said as he noticed the seal on Naruto disappear. A scroll then appeared in the place of the seal.

The word's bloodline appeared, but the scroll appeared to only open with blood.

"If my suspicions are correct, then this scroll contains a bloodline that Naruto has just received and that it has something to do with Kyuubi's chakra.

_**Flashback end**_

Sarutobi years later used some of Naruto's blood to open the scroll and found out what Naruto's blood line was.

Naruto apparently had a bloodline that allowed him to use Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto also had perfect control over his regular chakra and would gain perfect control over Kyuubi's chakra on his 14th birthday. Naruto would also be able to learn all elemental justsus as if he had an affinity for the element.

"When Naruto becomes a Genin. he will learn the truth of his bloodline, and heritage. He will also meet with you and Kakashi until he learns the 12 jutsus that we agree upon." Sarutobi said as Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

_**Academy**_

Naruto was sitting in class taking a nap. Class was boring today. He had only one week before he took his graduation exams. Naruto wasn't the idiot that the class believed him to be. Naruto already could do the transformation, replacement and clone jutsus. His transformation was the best in his class, but no one in the class knew that. A genin transformation was an illusion, but the way he did it he actually transformed into what he wanted to. Sasuke could replace himself with objects up to 10 feet away, which was the second best in class Naruto's was better because he could substitute with a person or people up to 20 feet away. Sasuke could create 10 clones, but Naruto's max was unknown even to him. Naruto viewed the clone jutsu as useless so he never explored his limits, but knew that it was higher than Sasuke's.

Naruto also figured that he would be good at genjutsu too, but never wanted to learn it. He knows every way possible to break out of one, but decided against learning how to use genjutsu.

Naruto was also very efficient at the academy style taijutsu, but didn't really like it. He knew that he would have to create his own or learn a new one.

Naruto's overall grades in everything was F's because he never did any work.

The bell rang and Naruto woke up and headed out of the class. He was headed to Ichiraku's for dinner before he headed home. This was his routine ever since he joined the academy. This is what he would do until the graduation exams next week.

_**Day of graduation exams**_

"You wanted to see me hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes. You are needed for some rather important information." Sarutobi said as Kakashi's look went from lazy to serious.

"You know of Naruto's bloodline from our meeting earlier this week and today will be a continuation of that." Jiraiya said as he came out of the shadows.

"What else is there to talk about?" kakashi asked

"We must discuss a problem and our current solution." Sarutobi said.

"Their is a group of S class missing nin who are hunting down all the tailed beasts. We don't know their motives, but we do know that they need all nine. They also have no knowledge of Naruto not being a Jinchuriki because he is a target as well." Jiraiya explained

"What is the solution?" Kakashi asked. He knew of Naruto's heritage and just recently heard of Naruto's bloodline from Jiraiya.

"We plan to secretly teach Naruto one A rank and one S rank jutsu for each element and no element. Today is the day that we confirm what Naruto learns. We will also keep Naruto's bloodline from all but him." Sarutobi said

"If he has to learn lightning jutsus, can he learn the Chidori and the Lightning blade? He may not have the Sharingan, but it can be helpful in combinations with other jutsus. The lightning clone could be useful too." Kakashi offered.

"I believe that will be good. His two chakra jutsus will be the Rasengan, the shadow clone jutsu, great clone explosion. He should also learn the shunshin jutsu." Sarutobi added.

"He can also learn water styles great waterfall jutsu, the great shark bullet, and the water clone. He can learn fire styles great flame rasengan and great flame flower. Earth styles mud clone and earth style wall. Wind style wind blade. Minato also started on a wind style rasengan, but i can't use it because i don't have an affinity for it. Maybe he could learn senjutsu too." Jiraiya said

"These are all good choices. Kakashi you will be Naruto's official sensei and Jiraiya will help teach him the other jutsus. No one is to know of this special training. The rest of your team aren't to know that your teaching Naruto anything extra or special. It will only break the team apart." Sarutobi said

"Who else will be on my team?" Kakashi asked

"You'll have to find out. You also have an A ranked assignment to actually teach your other students while Naruto learns from Jiraiya." Sarutobi said

Kakashi nodded and was dismissed from the room. Jiraiya was also dismissed and he left to his apartment to work on what to teach Naruto first.

_**Two days later**_

The graduation exams went well. Every student passed. Sasuke easily made rookie of the year, Ino made top kunoichi, while Naruto made dead last.

Today was the day that teams would be made. Iruka sensei entered the room. He was surprised that his class actually quieted down. They must have been excited about team placements he thought.

"Team 1 will be..." Iruka sensei started .

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka and Naruto Uzumaki under Jounin sensei Kakashi Hatake." Iruka sensei said. There was teasing from Ino and whining from Sakura and the other fan girls.

"Team 8 will be Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka under Jounin sensei Kurenai Yuuhi." Iruka sensei said.  
There was no complaints about this. Kiba and Hinata secretly had crushes on each other so the placement was welcomed. Shino and Kiba were also best friends, which made it better.

"Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, and Choji Akimichi under Jounin sensei Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka sensei said. Sakura was the only one complaining now. She hated that she wasn't on Sasuke's team, hated that Ino was on Sasuke's team, and now she hated the most that she was on a team with a lazy person and fat person. Although she didn't verbally call Choji fat, she was very verbal about her discontent.

"Sakura, lord hokage made these teams specifically. If your score had been better you would be with Naruto and Sasuke. The rookie of the year, top kunoichi, and dead last are supposed to be put together. Ino would have been put with Shikamaru and Choji to reform the InoShikaCho trio and continue a treaty, but Ino made top kunoichi. It's only your fault that you're not on your desired team Sakura.

"That's not fair Iruka sensei. I..." Sakura started.

"Sakura these are direct from lord hokage. If you disobey them or complain then that is labeled as treason and insubordination. Your actions could land you in prison or executed." Iruka sensei said. He hated being mean to his students, but he knew of Naruto's crush on the girl and the way she treated him.

"Your Jounin sensei will arrive after your lunch break. You're dismissed until then." Iruka sensei said as he left the classroom.

The class exited. Ino, being the fan girl she was, went to ask Sasuke to go to lunch as a team after they got Naruto. As soon as she looked up she noticed them leave in two different directions. She sighed and went to find Sasuke first. She was excited to be on Sasuke's team, but she knew that him and Naruto didn't like each other. She had no negative feelings toward Naruto, but she did feel bad for him. She noticed the way Sakura treated him and thought he didn't deserve it. She knew he was annoying, but what Sakura was doing was straight up abuse.

Ino decided that she would put effort into team 7 work as well as the IniShikaCho trio before her.


	2. Chapter 2

I_** don't own Naruto**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Hey kid." A white haired man called out to Naruto.

"Are you the legendary sannin Jiraiya?" Naruto asked as he looked up and noticed the headband.

"That and your godfather. I need you to come with me for a little while." Jiraiya said

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked

"Just to see the old man." Jiraiya said as Naruto nodded. Jiraiya put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and they shunshined to the hokage's office.

"Naruto's godfather is Jiraiya of the sannin?" Ino and Sasuke said in confusion as they looked at each other. Sasuke reluctantly agreed to eat lunch with Ino and Naruto because he didn't think his teammates were weak. He knew Ino was a fan girl, but she was also a clan heir with a skill that even the strongest Uchiha couldn't learn. Sasuke also noticed that Naruto did all of his F grade work with little to no effort at all. Sasuke was very suspicious of Naruto and was, in a way, excited to be on Naruto's team. it would give him a chance to discover Naruto's secret.

_**In the Hokage's office**_

"Hello Naruto." Sarutobi said

"Hey old man, what's going on?" Naruto asked

"We have a lot to discuss with you." A white haired man said as he walked out of the shadows.

"Kakashi Hatake?" Naruto asked

"Yes." Kakashi said

"Naruto, today is the day you learn of your heritage, bloodline and future training." Sarutobi said as Naruto nodded.

"The fourth hokage, your father, sealed all of Kyuubi's chakra into you and Kyuubi's soul into himself. He suspected that you'd need that power because on that fateful day, your birthday, a masked Uchiha forced Kyuubi to attack the village while he fought your father. Minato suspected that the man was holding back. Minato decided that you would have to get stronger than he was, but at a younger age. Your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, held the Kyuubi and was known as a jinchuriki. You are not a Jinchuriki Naruto. You hold only the chakra and not the soul." Jiraiya started

"After Minato sealed the Kyuubi away, your seal disappeared and a scroll was in it's place. The scroll details your bloodline. You can read it at your leisure, but I'm going to give you the general idea now. You have perfect control over your regular blue chakra, and you will gain perfect control over your red chakra when you turn fourteen. You can control the red chakra now, just not as efficiently as the blue." Sarutobi continued

"There is a group of S class criminals known as the Akatsuki. We know that Itachi Uchiha, the masked Uchiha, and Kisame Hoshigaki of the seven ninja swordsman are in the group. They are planning to capture all the tailed beasts. In other words the jinchuriki are their targets. They have no knowledge that you aren't a jinchuriki, so you're a target too. For that very reason you are getting special training. You will learn a variety of jutsus from the different elements and just chakra. I will be your official sensei, but lord Jiraiya will teach you most of these jutsus." Kakashi finished

"That's a lot to take in. What about the rest of my team? Won't they need some type of special training. If I'm a target they need to be able to defend themselves. If they're going to be risking their lives being around me then they should also know my secrets." Naruto said

"You actually want Sasuke and Ino to know your secrets? I thought you didn't like Sasuke and Ino is his fangirl." Sarutobi said

"I don't hate Sasuke. That's just how I'm supposed to act. As a loud idiot, of course I'm supposed to not like the genius of the class. I don't mind Ino at all because unlike Sakura she never abused me. I also don't like Sakura. She is kind of pretty, but you forget about that when she's constantly putting you down and hitting you. Lucky me she's so weak or I'd actually be hurt." Naruto said

"So this whole time you were pretending to hate Sasuke and liking Sakura?" Kakashi asked

"Of course. Maybe with this knowledge, my team will have a better start than most anticipated." Naruto said

"You're right. Kakashi, I want you to explain everything to the rest of the team. Everything except Naruto's special training by Jiraiya. They will not receive the Genin test either." Sarutobi said

"Use the shadow clone jutsu to train them. One clone brings Naruto to me, one clone teaches Sasuke and you train Ino." Jiraiya offered

"That's a good idea, but why do I have to personally have to train Ino?" Kakashi asked

"As a fangirl, she'll need the most help to catch up to her teammates. She may have her father, but he can't teach her what you can. All he can teach her is their clan techniques, while you teach her other important things. Sasuke already has a good deal of skill and won't need too much instruction." Jiraiya explained

"Alright, come on Naruto. Let's go meet the others." Kakashi said as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and shunshined into the classroom.

"Kakashi's actually on time?" The male jounin said

"What is he normally late?" The female jounin asked

"Hello Kurenai and Asuma. Come on team 7." Kakashi said as Sasuke and Ino stood up.

"Not my problem. We still on for tomorrow rite Kakashi?" Asuma asked as Kakashi nodded

"I thought we were going out tomorrow?" Kurenai asked

"Tomorrow night. Me and Kakashi just need to do something after we let our students go. Come on team 10" Asuma said

"Okay. See you tomorrow. Come on team 8." Kurenai said.

As teams 8, 10 and their sensei made their way to the door, Kakashi grabbed all of his students and shunshined away.

"Showoff." Asuma said

_**Training ground 7**_

"First we going to introduce ourselves and then I have two big announcements." Kakashi said

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and my friends. I dislike traitors. My hobbies are training and spending time with my friends. My dream is to be a Jounin sensei and pass on my knowledge." Naruto said which got him looks of curious from Sasuke and Ino.

_What happened to his dream of being hokage?_ Sasuke thought

_He seems like a different person than before,_ Ino thought

"It's your turn Ino." Kakashi said

"My name is Ino Yamanaka. I like flowers and purple. I dislike forehead. My hobbies are gardening and helping people in my family's flower shop. My dream is to be a strong kunoichi like Lady Tsunade." Ino said

_She may be a fangirl, but at least she's a fangirl with a life. Maybe there's hope to break of this fangirl nonsense and make her a kunoichi,_ Sasuke thought

_I wonder if I can get her to go on a date with me,_ Naruto thought

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like barbecue. I dislike vegetables. My hobbies are training. My dream is more of a goal. I plan to revive my clan and kill a certain someone." Sasuke said

_That's more than i thought he'd say, but who is this certain someone? Ino thought_

_I wonder does he realize that to revive a clan you need a female? Does he also realize that he should revive his clan first because he might fail killing Itachi?_ Naruto thought

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes and dislikes. I have a few hobbies. I haven't really thought about a dream." Kakashi said.

"We only learned your name sensei." Ino commented

"You'll learn anything you need to know about me in time. For now we have to get started with the two announcements." Kakashi said

"What are they?" Ino asked

"The first is that out of the 27 academy graduates, only nine will become Genin. You three are automatically awarded Genin status and have already taken your place as three of that nine." Kakashi said.

"I'm not complaining or anything, but why do we automatically get the position and how do the others get into the nine?" Ino asked

"The other graduates will take a test. The test will be the Jounin sensei's choice. It's basically a test to show your teamwork. if you can't work together then you would fail and be sent back to the academy or dropped from the program. The reason why you three don't have to take the test is because of the second announcement." Kakashi said.

"Does it have anything to do with the legendary sannin, Jiraiya, being Naruto's godfather?" Sasuke asked

"No it doesn't." kakashi said

"So it's true?" Ino asked as Naruto nodded

"Yes it is. Thanks to Naruto, you two are allowed to hear this classified information. Twelve years ago on Naruto's birthday, the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. The demon couldn't be defeated by any of our shinobi and the fourth was occupied at the time. The fourth was being detained by the person controlling the Kyuubi..." Kakashi said

"Controlling the Kyuubi? That's not possible!" Ino and Sasuke exclaimed

"Sadly it is. The masked man that controlled the Kyuubi and detained the fourth was an Uchiha." Kakashi said

"You're lying!" Sasuke interupted.

"I'm not. The only other people who could control Kyuubi would have had to be a strong seal master or a Senju. The strongest seal masters in the world are the fourth and Jiraiya and they aren't that skilled. The last living senju is Tsunade and she doesn't even have the bloodline neseccary to do that. After fighting off the masked Uchiha, the fourth returned to fight the Kyuubi. he teleported Kyuubi out of the village and to a forest area. There his wife and son waited. His wife, Kushina, used her chakra chains to restrain the Kyuubi, while the fourth used the Shiki Fuin. The Shiki Fuin is a sealing jutsu that allows the user to summon the death god at the cost of the users life. The fourth sealed the Kyuubi's soul into his own body and all the chakra into his son, Naruto's body." Kakashi said. His final words caused Ino and Sasuke to look at Naruto.

"How can his parents be the fourth and his wife? I thought he was an orphan." Sasuke said

"He was because both his parents died on that day. Jiraiya didn't take Naruto because he had to keep his spy network running and it would draw too much attention to Naruto. You should also not look at Naruto as the Kyuubi because he died with the fourth. Upon the completion of the sealing, Naruto's seal transformed into a scroll. A scroll detailing Naruto's new bloodline. He has perfect control of his own chakra and will gain perfect control of the Kyuubi's chakra, or his red chakra, when he turns fourteen. He also has the ability to learn all elemental jutsu as if he had an affinity for that element." Kakashi said

"Why are you telling us all this sensei?" Ino asked

"I'm telling you this for two reasons. One because Naruto would prefer if you two know because you're his teammates. Thje second is because their is an group of S class criminals called the Akatsuki. We don't know their exact goals, but they we do know that they are targeting the tailed beasts. In turn that means they are targettng jinchuriki. Jinchuriki are Humans who hold a tailed beast within their body. We also know that they have no knowledge that naruto isn't a jinchuriki, so he is a target. Being around Naruto will be naturally dangerous, but thats why I'm here. I'm going to train you guys to combat this threat. The only known members are the masked Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, and Kisame Hoshigaki." Kakashi said

"Itachi's with them? And this masked Uchiha too? I'm in." Sasuke said

"I don't want to be left behind so I'm in too. Besides I can't let anything happen to my two new teammates." Ino said

"That's good because we have a lot of training to do. You three will learn medical ninjutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu. We will also find out what your elemental affinity is. Once we find that you can start your elemental training." Kakashi said

"What do we learn first?" Sasuke asked

"I need to find out your affinity for your first jutsu." Kakashi said as he handed the Sasuke and Ino a sheet of paper each.

"What do we do with this sensei?" Ino asked

"Channel some chakra into it." Kakashi sensei said

Sasuke channeled chakra into the paper and it became damp first and then caught on fire.

"Sasuke has an two affinities. One for fire and another for water." Kakashi said

Ino channeled chakra into the paper and it became damp and then turned to dirt and crumbled away.

"Ino has two affinities. One for earth and another water." Kakashi said

"What does that mean sensei?" Ino asked

"I'm going to teach you both the water clone jutsu. I'll also teach you the mud clone. Naruto and Sasuke will learn the shadow clone jutsu. The good thing about shadow clones is that they original can remember the memories of the dispelled or destroyed clone." Kakashi said

_**5 hours later**_

Kakashi taught them the clone jutsus and made the three of them learn tree walking and water walking. Naruto may have had perfect chakra control, but he never tried those two. He was the first to master the two though. Sasuke and Ino finished at the same time. They had to do it more though so Ino could increase her chakra capacity and Sasuke could increase his chakra control.

They mastered the clone jutsus and by the end of the training they were able to do them without hand seals and without saying the jutsu.

Kakashi sent them away saying that they would do individual training tomorrow. They would start the elemental training. Naruto would start the chidori, Sasuke would start learning water jutsu, while Ino started learning earth jutsu.


	3. Chapter 3

I_** don't own Naruto**_

_**Chapter 3**_

The three Genin met at the training field to see three Kakashis.

"Hello you three." Kakashi said

"Hey sensei." They said in unison.

"Like I said yesterday we will be splitting into three different groups." Kakashi said as each one grabbed a student and shunshined away.

_**With Ino and Kakashi clone**_

"First we need to work on your body. Your stamina and endurance are low and we need to fix that. Earth manipulation requires a strong body and yours is weak. To begin your training I need you to 25 pushups, situps and other physical exercises. Then I need you to do 25 laps around this clearing." Kakashi said as Ino looked wide eyed.

"Are you serious?" Ino asked

"I don't expect you to finish. I expect you to do what you can and slowly get better. You will start earth manipulation training the day after tomorrow." Kakashi said

"Alright. I guess I'll get started." Ino said as she got down to start her pushups.

_**With Sasuke and Kakashi clone**_

"You're already physically strong, so we need to work on speed and flexibility. You're going to do 50 laps around the clearing with these gravity seals in places. The seals will start at level 10" Kakashi said as he kneeled next to Sasuke and placed the gravity seals over his body.

"When do I start learning fire and water jutsus?" Sasuke asked

"A while. I'm teaching you how to channel fire chakra the day after tomorrow. It depends on how fast you get through the rest of the training." Kakashi said as he stood back up and allowed Sasuke to start his laps.

_**With Naruto and Kakashi**_

"It's time for you to start learning the Chidori. First thing we need to do is increase your speed. You're going to be wearing gravity seals and training weights. These will weigh you down heavily while you attempt to do multiple physical exercises. I also have to teach you how to channel lightning chakra." kakashi said as he pulled out four training weights. Kakashi also got started on placing the gravity seals on Naruto's wrists and ankles.

"The seals are at level 10, while the weights will start at 50 pounds." kakashi said

"Alright I'm ready to start." Naruto said

"Make me a group of 100 clones. I will teach them how to channel lightning chakra." kakashi said as Naruto nodded and created the clones.

_**10 hours later**_

Team 7 worked from nine AM to seven PM. They were sweaty ad tired when they returned to the center of the field to head home together. Ino managed a total of 50 of everyday exercise she started. Sasuke managed 100 of every physical exercise. Naruto managed to do 300 of every physical exercise.

"You guys exceeded my expectations. After five hours of physical training we can start on the manipulation training." Kakashi said.

This sentence caused smiles to form on the three tired Genin.

"I'm also going to give Ino her gravity seals and increase Naruto and Sasuke's." Kakashi said

This caused Ino to grow a confused look, Sasuke to smirk, but mentally groan, and for Naruto to look excited.

_**The next day**_

"Ready to begin?" Kakashi and his clones said

The three Genin nodded and they were shunshined away.

Ino gained level 5 gravity seals and did five hours of physical exercise.

"You can take a thirty minute break and then we'll start on earth manipulation." Kakashi said as Ino tiredly nodded.

In her five hours she completed 75 reps.

_**Sasuke**_

Sasuke's seals increased from level 10 to level 15. Sasuke completed his five hours of physical exercise with impressive results.

"Take a thirty minute break Sasuke and then we'll get started." Kakashi said as Sasuke nodded.

In his five hours he completed 150 reps.

_**Naruto**_

"Create 200 clones. They will work on your lightning manipulation, while you continue your physical exercises." Kakashi said

"How much weight am I gaining?" Naruto asked after he created the clones.

"Your seals will increase to level 15, while your weights will increase to 100 pounds." kakashi said as Naruto nodded.

Kakashi increased Naruto's weights and seals and Naruto started his 10 hour physical exercise.

_**10 Hours later**_

Naruto completed 400 reps in his nine hours. In his tenth hour he dispelled the clones.

"Ready to go back?" Kakashi asked

"Yeah, let's go." Naruto said as he stood up and started walking.

"I forgot to tell you guys." Kakashi said as they reached the others. "We will train like this for a week before we start doing D rank missions. maybe with a week or two of D ranks we can start C ranks. So that means you have five days left of all day training. " kakashi said as team 7 nodded

"I'm going to let you keep your current weight tomorrow. Constant increasing of weights will probabaly do more harm than good.

_**5 days later**_

Team 7 trained hard and now are at least high Genin to low Chunin level.

Ino managed to master her earth manipulation in three days. She currently is starting on her water manipulation with Sasuke. Ino has also started learning the headhunter jutsu and the earth wall. Sasuke has started mastering the flame flower jusu and the grand fireball (Ino is learning the jutsus while Sasuke is adding fire chakra to strengthen the jutsus.) Naruto has mastered the Chidori by the last day and Kakshi said he would teach him the Lightning blade next week. Naruto also mastered the lightning manipulation by the end of the second. Kakashi also taught them all how to break a genjutsu. Ino is starting to learn the anbu taijutsu style, while Sasuke and Naruto are perfecting their current styles. Sasuke's style is good for now, but will be perfect when he gains the sharingan. Naruto's style is already perfect. He uses his shadow clones to overwhelm his opponent. He also uses deceit to trick his opponents at every chance he gets. If that style doesn't work he uses Kakashi's personal taijutsu style. Kakashi also decided to wait until Ino and Sasuke were stronger to learn medical jutsu. They all know the basics and how to use first aid.

"Ready for our first mission?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, let's do this." Naruto said as they walked into the hokage mansion.

"Hello team 7." Sarutobi said as the team entered.

"Hello." Team 7 replied

"Team 7 reporting in for their first mission." Kakashi said

"What do you recommend?" Sarutobi asked

"My plan was to start them off with D rank missions, but they have exceeded my expectations. I believe that they are ready for a C rank mission." Kakashi said

"They're not ready. They need to do some D ranks before moving on. They aren't ready for this." Iruka said

"I have trained them thoroughly before coming here. If I say they are ready, then they are." Kakashi said

"Kakashi's right Iruka." Sarutobi said before Iruka could respond.

"I recommend a C rank sir." Kakashi said

"I have the perfect one for you. A bridge builder needs an escort home. He needs protection for the journey home and until he completes his bridge." Sarutobi said

"Team 7 accepts." kakashi said as he grabbed the mission folder off the desk.

"When do we leave sensei?" Naruto asked

"Meet me at the gate in two hours. Pack for a month long trip." Kakashi said as he shunshined out

_**2 hours later**_

Team 7 met at the gate.

"Kakashi visited us all huh?" Sasuke said as he noticed that his other teammates were carrying light packs.

"Yeah. That sealing stuff is kind of useful." Naruto said

"It can come in handy." Kakashi said as he walked up with a drunk old man

"These are the ninja that are supposed to be protecting me? Their nothing, but a bunch of kids." The man said

"Obviously, you know nothing of ninja." Sasuke said

"We ninja are trained from a young age." Ino said

"And besides we received some serious training over the past week that would have killed you in the first hour." Naruto said.

"Please do not insult my team Tazuna. I have personally trained them for the past week and they have exceeded my expectations. In the skill department they are just as good as other veteran Genin." Kakashi said

Tazuna nodded and proceeded to start walking toward the Land of Waves.

**_3 hours later_**

The team and Tazuna passed a puddle that only the shinobi noticed (Basically everyone except Ino and Tazuna).

They pretended to not have noticed it and continued until two shinobi appeared. One threw the other and their chain wrapped around Kakashi, who acted surprised.

The chains squeezed Kakashi until it ripped him to pieces, or so the enemy nin thought. They then proceeded to go after the Tazuna.

They would have gotten their target had Sasuke threw a shuriken and Naruto threw a kunai. the shuriken pushed the middle of the chain into a tree while the kunai stuck the chain to the tree. Sasuke then landed on the chain and kicked both the enemy nin in the face.

They broke off their chains and tried to aim for tazuna, who was already being guarded by Ino.

The enemy on the left was attacked by a shadow clone spear, a move that involves Naruto being thrown by two clones into the stomach of his opponent.

The enemy on the right was attacked by a punch to the face, sending him flying to the left, and a double knee drop to the stomach.

"Good job you three. You all acted and reacted accordingly to the situation. Ino, although you didn't recognize the genjutsu, you was able to react to my apparent death and jump in to guard Tazuna. Sasuke and Naruto, you showed good teamwork and was able to defeat two Chunin level shinobi." Kakashi said

"Do you know them?" Sasuke asked

"Not personally. I recognize them as the demon brothers of the hidden mist. What I want to know is why they were targeting you Tazuna?" Kakashi said

"I didn't tell the full story when i asked for the mission. My home is poor and we couldn't afford a mission higher than a C rank." Tazuna said

"What is the truth?" Kakashi asked

"Gato of Gato shipping has a price on my head. My bridge will take away some of his power. He is the one who sent these two after me." Tazuna said

"This mission has just jumped to an A ranked mission. I expect a stronger ninja to be sent after us next. These two were Chunin level ninja and the next will be at least Jounin. The decision is do you want to continue or go home?" Kakashi said as he looked at his team.

"We should go ahead, these people need us." Ino said

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Naruto said

"An A rank mission will be a challenge. We need a challenge." Sasuke said

"Alright then it's agreed. We will continue the mission, but I need you three to be more serious and I need you to be alert." Kakashi said as the team nodded and Tazuna smiled.

_**5 hours later**_

After crossng the water in silence the group continued on for a few minutes. All minus Tazuna was able to notice the substitution jutsu and pretended not to notice it.

With a quick nod to each other team 7 all dropped to the ground, while Kakashi tackled Tazuna to the ground.

"A bunch of brats were able to detect me? You must have personally trained them Kakashi Hatake." A ninja said after he landed on the sword that flew past the group.

"Yes I did Zabuza Momochi. They were the ones who defeated the demon brothers without my help." Kakashi said

"They're good. If you hand over the bridge builder they can continue their lives." Zabuza said

"You're not getting him. Team defensive formations." Kakashi said as team 7 grouped together in front of Tazuna.

"It won't work. Hidden mist jutsu!" Zabuza said as he finished some hand seals and mist filled the area.

The team then felt the killing intent coming from Zabuza. They couldn't completly handle it, but it didn't make them want to kill themselves. They felt the full killing intent from a group of females who saw Kakashi reading his favorite book.

The mist then started to disappear alittle from Kakashi's killing intent countering Zabuza's.

"I'll protect you guys with my life." kakashi said as he pulled up his headband to reveal the sharingan eye.

"You sure about that?" Zabuza said from inside team 7's defensive formation.

Naruto and Sasuke blocked Zabuza's huge sword with two kunai a piece long enough for Ino to slash at the water clone.

"Good job, but I'm over here." Zabuza said as he charged at the team

"I don't think so." Kakashi said as he placed a kunai at Zabuza's neck.

"You missed." Zabuza said as he dissolved into water.

"What? Oh no!" Kakashi said as he turned and got slashed in half by Zabuza's sword

After the slice Kakashi turned into water too

"No you missed." Kakashi said as he kicked Zabuza toward the water.

Kakashi then chased after Zabuza into the water

"Big mistake Kakashi." Zabuza said

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi said as a Zabuza behind Kakashi placed him in the water prison jutsu.

"I win." Zabuza said

"Run! You can't fight a ninja this level. His water clone can't go far from him. You can get away with Tazuna." kakashi called to his team

"Hate to burst your bubble, but that's a water clone holding you Kakashi. I'm free to do whatever I want." Zabuza said as he stood up on the water

"Then that means its our turn." Naruto said as Sasuke smirked.

"Ino stay here." Sasuke said

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said as he ran with his clones toward Zabuza.

"Perfect. Fire style grand fireball jutsu!" Sasuke said as he shot a huge fireball at Zabuza and the Naruto clones.

"What the hell! You'd shoot your friend too?" Zabuza said as he was hit by the fireball.

"Not exactly. I substituted after I created all the clones." Naruto said as he walked out of the woods.

"Water style great waterfall jutsu!" kakashi said from the water

"What the!" Zabuza said as he was hit by the water jutsu and slamed into a tree.

"How?" Zabuza said as he coughed up water

"I freed him from the prison." Ino said

"You're finished Zabuza." Kakashi said as he threw four kunai to tie him to the tree. The next one will end you." Kakashi said as he threw another kunai.

"What the?" Ino said as she noticed three senbon needles fly toward Zabuza and Kakashi's one kunai. Ino threw three kunai directly at the senbon.

Zabuza screamed in pain from the killing blow delivered by Kakashi.

A masked nin jumped from the trees.

"You killed him! You killed Zabuza-sama!" The masked nin said

"Who are you?" kakashi asked

"I am your executioner!" The masked nin said as he charged at Kakashi

Kakashi, being weak from his huge usage of chakra and his time in the water prison, was unable to defend himself and was knocked out cold frol the masked nin's assault.

"Kakashi sensei!" Team 7 called out.

"I'll deal with him later. You three are next!" The masked nin said as he charged toward Ino. Sasuke and Naruto, after sending a shadow clone to get Tazuna to safety, jump in to help Ino. Unfortunately, the masked nin planned on this.

After doing a small series of hand seals, some mirrors formed around team 7.

"What is this?" Naruto asked

"It looks like ice." Ino offered

"Maybe my flame flower jutsu can break them." Sasuke said as he started the hand seals.

"It won't work. You're going to die here." The masked nin said.

"Fire style flame flower jutsu!" Sasuke said as the fireballs spit out. They all hit a mirror buthad no effect.

What do we do?" Ino asked

"You die!" The masked nin said as he stepped into the mirrors and began assasulting the team with senbon.

Team 7 was barely able to dodge the senbon even with the gravity seals off. Naruto was still wearing his weights though (None ofteam 7 thought of or were told that channeling chakra to your feet can increase your speed)

Ino was about to get hit with a group of senbon, but Naruto pushed her out of the way and took the senbon for her and accidently knocked her out of the dome of ice mirrors.

"You alright Naruto?" Sasuke called

"Yeah, I'm fine." Naruto responded

Ino was physically and chakra exhausted, so she couldn't get up and help the others. She was already struggling to stay concious

Naruto and Sasuke continued dodging the senbon and the two had very different thoughts on their mind.

_If only I could get these weights off, I might be able to defeat this guy,_ Naruto thought

_I need to move faster. I can't help Naruto if I continue to keep getting hit,_ Sasuke thought

Unknown to them both, Sasuke was moving faster to the naked eye. Sasuke had awakened his sharingan and was unknowingly dodging more senbon.

_it looks he getting tired and slowing down. Wait if that was the case then why is Naruto still getting hit so often? Wait I can see. I've awakenened my Sharingan,_ Sasuke thought as he looked from Naruto to the senbon coming straight at him.

"He seems to be dodging more. He must have a dojutsu. I can see that his eyes have turned red. He may be able to dodge, but his friend surely cannot." The masked nin said to himself as he stopped the barrage of senbon (Haku is still angry but is using his head to fight).

_Hey he stopped. Maybe this is my opportunity to get rid of these weights,_ Naruto thought as he sat down

The masked nin then threw a set of senbon directly at Naruto

_Wait, those aren't aimed for me..._ Sasuke thought

"Naruto!" Sasuke said as his body moved before he finished his outburst

"Huh?" Naruto said as he looked up and noticed Sasuke standing in front of him with more senbon in him.

"You weren't paying attention, I had to do something." Sasuke said as he fell forward

"Don't die on me Sasuke. I'm going to make this guy pay." Naruto said as he used his kunai to cut his weights off.

"A couple of pounds won't make a difference." The masked nin said

"It isn't a couple of pounds." Naruto said as he disappeared from view.

"What the...?" The masked nin said as he was knocked out of his ice mirror.

"You won't hurt my friends ever again." Naruto said as he started doing hand seals.

"It won't work." The masked nin said as he silently prepared for his defensive jutsu, secret jutsu : A thousand needles of death.

"Chidori!" Naruo said as the lightning appeared in his hand.

"What jutsu is this?" The masked nin said in shock

"The last you'll ever see." Naruto said as he charged in.

"Secret jutsu : A thousand needles of death!" The masked nin said as he activated his jutsu

Naruto used the chidori to break any needle he couldn't dodge.

"it can't be..." The masked nin said before he was impaled by the Chidori (AN: this is Naruto's first kill and he did it with full knowledge of what he was doing. He was making Haku pay for harming Kakashi, Ino, and Sasuke).

"I'm sorry it had to end this way. No one hurts my friends and gets away with it." Naruto said as he pulled his arm out of the masked nin's chest.

"That was amazing kid!" Tazuna called out

"Good job Naruto." kakashi said

"Hey sensei. Are you alright?" Naruto said

"I'm low on chakra, but I'm alright." Kakashi replied.

"Well let's get your friends to my house." Tazuna said as he picked up Sasuke.

"I'll get Ino." Naruto said as he lifted the unconcious girl up.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Naruto**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"Ugh" Ino mumbled as she awoke.

"Good morning." Kakashi said

"Kakashi sensei? What happened? I thought you was hurt." Ino said

"I was. From what I was told, after I was knocked out you guys faced the mask nin inside his ice mirror dome." Kakashi said

"The last thing I remember is being hit by a strong force and knocked out of the dome. Did the masked nin do that?" Ino asked

"Naruto did it. He pushed you out of the way of some senbon and took them for you." kakashi said.

"Naruto did that? For me? Why?" Ino asked

"Maybe you should ask Naruto himself." Kakashi said

"Where is he?" Ino asked

"Right now he's with Tazuna. They'll be back later on tonight." Kakashi said

"I'll wait then." Ino said

_**5 hours later**_

"We're back." Naruto said as he and tazuna walked through the door.

"Just in time. Dinner's ready." Tsunami said

Tazuna sat in his normal seat and next to Tazuna, while Naruto sat in between Sasuke and Ino.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke said

"Hey." Naruto replied

Everyone at the table were eating with little conversation until, "Why don't you just go home! You're only going to be killed." Inari shouted

"We're ninja. We're not killed that easy." kakashi said

"It doesn't matter! Gato kills everyone, including idiots who thinks their heroes." Inari shouted

"Shut up. What? Gato took someone from you? It doesn't matter. be grateful that you still have your mother and grandfather, you spoiled brat!" Naruto exclaimed before he got up and left the house.

Inari then broke into tears and ran upstairs.

"I'm sorry about Naruto. He grew up alone, an orphan. he knows who his parents are and who is the cause of them dying on the day of his birth. Naruto's had a hard life alone and that was even before he was kicked out of the orphanage. I'll go talk to Inari." kakashi said asthe others looked shocked.

"I'll go find Naruto." Ino said as she got up and walked out the door.

"That was bound to happen sooner or later." Sasuke said

"What are you talking about?" Tsunami asked

"Naruto pushed Ino out of the way of some senbon from the masked nin at the risk of hurting himself even more." Sasuke explained.

"Wow, he must really like her." Tsunami said

"I don't know. Throughout the academy everyone thought he had a crush on Sakura, but now I'm not so sure." Sasuke said as he got up and headed to his room.

_**In the woods**_

Ino had walked into the clearing to see Naruto just doing pushups.

"Naruto?" Ino called

"Hey Ino." Naruto replied as he stopped and sat up.

"You ok?" She asked

"I'm fine, but we both know that isn't what you came to talk about." Naruto said

"You're right. I was just wondering why you risked your body to push me out of the way?" Ino asked

"You didn't realize it but those senbon would have killed you if I didn't take the blow. I couldn't let you die." Naruto said

"Is it because I'm your teammate?" Ino asked

"In the academy everyone thought I had a crush on Sakura. What they don't know that is that I was only pretending. I never wanted anyone to know who I really had a crush on, so I pretended to like the girl, my crush is always around." Naruto said

"Besides the only thing likable about Sakura is her hair. She's too agressive and she's quick to punch on me. My crush may be bossy, but she's never hit me before." Naruto said

"Naruto, I don't know what to say. I..." Ino started

"Why don't you sleep on it. Besides I need to speak with Naruto." A voice called

"Sasuke, don't tell me you were listening in?" Naruto called

"I stayed far enough back to not hear the conversation, but I kind of already figured what was going on." Sasuke said

"Go back to Tazuna's place Ino. We'll talk later, when you're ready." Naruto said as Ino nodded and walked off.

"I want to talk about our battle with the masked nin too." Sasuke said

"I figured that. You want to talk about you taking those senbon for me." Naruto said

"I just wanted you to know that I didn't do it off instinct, or because you're my teammate. I did it because you're my friend Naruto. My first friend, my best friend. You're the only person in this village that can relate to me. We both know who our parents were and their murderer. I know revenge will never bring them back, but to let our parents' deaths to go while the people responsible walks free with no consequences is unbearable. If we make a promise that you'll kill the masked Uchiha and I'll kill Itachi, then I won't look for my brother or obsess about it." Sasuke said

"I promise. Our parents will be avenged, but we won't let it consume us. We'll stay who we are and live our lives to the fullest. You'll find you a girl and settle down before going after Itachi. You need to have kids before the fight just in case you die." Naruto said

"I will. Maybe another Genin in the village close to our age. Definetly not Sakura or any other fan girl." Sasuke said

_**With Ino**_

"I can't believe Naruto likes me and was willing to risk himself for me." Ino said from the confines of her room

"You should really make up your mind." A voice called from the door.

"Oh Tsunami-san. I didn't know that you were there." Ino said

"Please just call me Tsunami." Tsunami responded as she walked in and closed the door.

"What do you mean, abut making up my mind?" Ino asked

"About Naruto. With his warm personality and his drive to work hard I'm sure that, if they don't now, all the girls in your village will be all over him. Sasuke may be cool and mysterious, which is what all girls your age want, but Naruto is the better choice. He reminds me so much of Kaiza." Tsunami said as she blushed in rememberance of the man.

"Who's Kaiza?" Ino asked

"He was my boyfriend and the man who Inari sees as his father. He was a hero." Tsunami said as she described the situation where Kaiza put his life on the line and did what no other in the village was willing to do.

"What happened to him?" Ino asked

"He was pubicly tortured and then murdered by Gato's men. Gato was afraid that Wave would rise up against him and they would follow Kaiza, so he took care of the problem." Tsunami said

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Ino said

"It's alright. I've already come to terms it. The real problem is Inari. He's so scared of Gato that he isn't himself anymore." Tsunami said

"Maybe we can do something about it. We've got Kakashi sensei, Sasuke and Naruto." Ino said

"What about you?" Tsunami asked

"I still need some more training. My teammates are so far ahead of me, but I won't give up." Ino said

"That's good. From what I heard from your sensei, most of the girls in your class are more interested in boys than being ninja." Tsunami said

"I'm going to be the exception to that so I don't hold back my teammates. I need to find Kakashi sensei so I can start training, but I should talk to Naruto before I train." Ino said as she rushed out of the room.

"Looking for me I suppose." Kakashi sensei said as he left Inari's room.

"Yes sensei." Ino responded.

"What's up." Kakashi sensei said, eyes never leaving his book.

"I want to start training harder. I want to catch up to Naruto and Sasuke and not hold tham back anymore." Ino said

"That's good because I was going to start training you guys some more anyway. Gato is a very rich man and we don't know if he has hired more ninja yet." Kakashi sensei said as Ino nodded.

"We'll start tomorrow. I'm sure Naruto will return by that time." Kakashi sensei said as he walked off.

_**The next morning**_

"Wake up Naruto." Kakashi sensei said over the sleeping Naruto.

"I'm up sensei." Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes.

"We're going to do some more training Naruto. I want us to be more prepared because Gato is still a threat." Kakashi sensei said

"What will we be doing?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Nothing too fancy because I don't want to overload you. I'll be increasing your weights and gravity seals. I'm increasing your gravity seals to 100. Naruto your weight will be increased 300 pounds." Kakashi sensei said

"That's sounds easy." Naruto said

"You all will also be continuing your tree climbing and water climbing exercises. No shadow clones though." Kakashi sensei said as a resolved look on his Genin's face held firm.

_**One week later**_

"Alright team, heres the plan. I want you to leave your weights in your rooms. Naruto I want you to also leave a couple shadow clones hidden to protect Tsunami and Inari. Don't even let them know about the clones." Kakashi sensei said as the genin nodded.

"You guys ready?" Tazuna called up the stairs.

"We're coming." Kakashi sensei said as they walked down the stairs.

The group of five people left for the bridge.

"They're gone." A thug said

"Let's go get the hostage." His partner said

The two thugs made their way to the door and kicked it down.

"Can't you knock." The Naruto clones said as they moved at a speed the thugs couldn't follow.

"You're supposed to be swordsmen and you can't hold on to your blades." The naruto clones teased

"I didn't even see him move." One thug said in fear.

"Let's get out of here." The other thug said

"Not so fast." The clones said as they quickly slit the thugs' throats.

"Let's hurry and dispose of the bodies." Naruto clones said

**_At the bridge_**

"Maybe I overestimated Gato." Kakashi sensei said as they arrived at the bridge.

The other end of the bridge held Gato behind 500 mercenaries.

"You may have defeated Zabuza, but this battle will be very different. The one who brings me the bridgebuilders head is paid double." Gato said as he commanded the thugs forward.

"This shouldn't be too hard for you three, right?" Kakashi sensei said as he pulled out his bok and turned in Tazuna's direction

"Hai sensei!" The three exclaimed in unison as they disappeared from the spot.

_**5 minutes later**_

"Finished sensei." Naruto said as they returned to their starting point. Behind them lay the 500 mercenaries, all badly injured , but still living.

"You're going to pay for your crimes against Wave." Ino said as she looked down at the bound and gagged Gato.

"Wave will never be able to repay you for this." Tazuna said

"I don't know about that. Will Gato under arrest you can seize all of his wealth. You can use it to pay us and bring Wave out of it's poverty." Kakashi sensei said

"So is it time to head home?" Sasuke asked as Kakashi sensei nodded. He really wanted to get started on his new life as Sasuke Uchiha the Uchiha clan survivor, not avenger. Itachi would pay, but in due time.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Naruto**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Team 7 arrived back in Konoha within a day of leaving the bridge which was named the great team Kakashi bridge after team 7 of Konoha.

Upon arrival Kakashi led the team to their training grounds to give them some information before they departed for home.

"The Chunin exams are coming soon and I think you guys are more than ready for them especially after that mission we just had." Kakashi sensei said

"Anything we need to know about the exams?" Sasuke asked

"There are three parts to the exam. The first will be held at the academy, the second will be held at training ground 44, also known as the forest of death, and the final one will be held in the stadium. There will be a massive number of Genin coming from Konoha, Suna, Kusa, Ame, and the newest hidden village Oto. The first two parts focus on your teams while the final one focus on the individual shinobi." Kakashi sensei said

"When do they start?" Naruto asked

"Next week. All Genins competing are given the week off from missions to be ready for the exams. We will train a little bit more before the exams, but I want you guys to not wear your gravity seals (Or weights) during the exams. Your best will be needed to pass these exams." Kakashi sensei said as team 7 nodded.

_**One week later **_

Team 7 arrived for the exams early. During the week Ino allowed Naruto to take her out on a date and she had more fun then she imagined. After one more date in the park Ino and Naruto officially became a couple. Sasuke opened up more especially towards Ino because she was no longer his fangirl and was now his friend.

Naruto was currently wearing black pants, orange and black jacket, black sandals and a black headband (Shippuden outfit with black pants). Sasuke was wearing black anbu pants that he got from Kakashi, Black anbu shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, black gloves like Kakashi's, and black sandals. Ino was wearing a purple skirt, black sandals, and a puple top (Shippuden outfit).

Team 7 walked into the academy and got off on the second floor. The trio immediately recognized the genjutsu and kept moving to the next floor. Team Gai realized that one more team passed the first test before the exams. Lee turned around and saw a beautiful girl with pink hair and she was talking to a guy with a pineapple shaped head.

"Excuse me miss will you be my girlfriend?" Lee asked as he walked over to Sakura, who screamed and got behind Shikamaru.

"It's too troublesome to ask, when she already likes another." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Are you this other person?" Lee asked

"It's too troublesome to explain. Let's go guys." Shikamaru said as he pulled Sakura away and Choji followed.

Team 10 arrived at the steps to the third floor and were immediately stopped by Lee.

"I, Rock Lee, challenge you for the heart of this fair young maiden." Lee said

"I have a name you weirdo. My name is Sakura Haruno, you freak!" Sakura screeched

"Sakura, what a lovely name. Please do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Lee asked

"Never! My heart belongs to Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied

"Which one of you is Sasuke?" Lee asked

"I'm Shikamaru Nara and this is my best friend Choji Akimichi. Neither of us is Sasuke. He's on team 7." Shikamaru said as team 10 walked away.

"Come on Lee. The exams will start soon." A female called out

"Here I come Tenten." Lee said as he ran after his teammate.

"Did you talk to the guy on that team that walked past?" Lee asked

"How did you know?" Tenten asked

"I heard your conversation with Neji." Lee said as they remembered the conversation

_**Flashback Tenten and Neji, while Lee was talking to team 10**_

"That guy is kinda cute." Tenten said

"What happened to the girl who said being a kunoichi was more important than drooling over boys?" Neji asked

"I never said i was going to drool over him. I just mentioned that he was cute." Tenten replied

"Well if that's what you think, why don''t you go talk to him. Get to know him as a friend." Neji said as Tenten nodded

"I will, but maybe after the Chunin exams. I have a lot of time since he's a Konoha shinobi too." Tenten said as she smiled and headed after Lee.

_**Flashback end**_

"I'll talk to him at another time." Tenten said as Lee nodded.

**_Back with Team 7_**

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched as she jumped on Sasuke's back while he looked highly annoyed.

"That's pathetic." Ino said as she stood next to Naruto.

"Have you given up already Ino? Maybe you finally realized that Sasuke-kun is mine." Sakura screeched some more

"He's my friend. That would be truly pathetic to try to get a date with your friend. Besides I don't think my boyfriend would be pleased if I went on a date with Sasuke." Ino said as the others looked shocked. One of Sasuke's biggest fangirls stopped liking Sasuke and was dating someone else.

"Your boyfriend?" Sakura asked in shock

"Has a nice ring to it doesn't it. I really like the sound of that." Naruto said

"Your her boyfriend?" Kiba asked

"I thought you liked Sakura." Hinata followed up

"I only pretended to like her, I mean who could like a person that hits you constantly and puts you down." Naruto said

"You guys need to chill out, all that scrreching and commotion from you guys is irritating the rest of the room." A white haired Konoha Genin said as he walked over.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi. Unfortunately this is my seventh time taking these exams, but I haven't been wasting my time though. I do have these." Kabuto said quickly before anyone could comment on him failing the exams more than once.

"What are those?" Sasuke asked

"These are my ninja info cards. I have info on everyone in the exams. Not too much on the hidden sound village or the Oto nin in competition. Their village is small and fairly new." Kabuto said

"Do you have info on Rock Lee of the leaf, Gaara of the sand, Sasuke of the leaf and Naruto of the leaf." Shikamaru asked as he thought over his toughest competition. Everyone else was either unknown to him or not a threat to him. Shikamaru remembers Gaara from Team 10's encounter with the Suna team over Kankuro almost attacking the sandaime's grandson.

"Rock Lee is on team Gai with Tenten and Neji Hyuga. They have a total of 200 D rank missions and 20 C rank missions. Lee has no skill in ninjustsu or genjutsu, but has way over Genin level taijutsu. He has many nicknames, but the most popular in Konoha is Mini Gai because he is the spitting image of Might Gai, but they aren't related." Kabuto said

"Gaara of the sand is on team Baki with his two siblings Kankuro and Temari. They have a total of 30 C rank missions and 10 B rank missions. He's never returned without so much as a scratch on all these missions. He has no skill in genjutsu or taijutsu. He is strong with sand ninjutsu, but most believe it is an inherited bloodline from his father the Kazekage who could control yellow dust." Kabuto said

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha are on the same team Kakashi with Ino Yamanaka. They have only one A rank mission where they were able to kill A rank missing nin Zabuza Momochi, demon of the hidden mist, and ex member of the seven ninja swordsmen and Haku Yuki, Zabuza's apprentice. They also were able to defeat 500 mercenaries without their sensei's help and capture the ringleader Gato of Gato shipping. Naruto, although labeled as the dead last of the academy appears to be a lot stronger than Sasuke. Naruto is said to have high ninjutsu and high taijutsu skills. He also choses to not learn genjutsu, but is very skilled in noticing a genjutsu and breaking them too. Sasuke, although the rookie of the year, is the second strongest on his team. He has high ninjustsu and Taijutsu skills. He has recently awakened his sharingan on their last mission and it is rumored that under the tutelage of kakashi Hatake, the copycat nin, his sharingan has fully matured." Kabuto finished as the rest of the rookie nine, minus Ino, looked at the two in shock. Team Gai and Team Baki

also heard this and was shocked that a rookie genin team was allowed such a high ranking mission as their first mission. Team Gai was more shocked that this guy had so much info on people in the Chunin exams. They along with the rest of the rookie nine labeled him as an enemy, Konoha genin or not.

The team from Oto then moved to attack Kabuto, but were subsequently stopped by Team 7. Naruto broke Dosu's gauntlet, but made it look like defense. Sasuke clogged up Zaku's hand holes. Ino just blocked, but unknown to Kin, Ino stole her bells which ruined Kin's single combat strategy.

Ibiki Morini then appeared with Chunin proctors and threatened to disqualify anyone else who fights without permission. He led them all to a classroom which seated everyone. He explained to them that the first exam would be a written one. After explaining the rules only Team 7, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Neji determined the true meaning of the test. Choji and Hinata never found out the true meaning of the test. but the answered to the best of their abilities. Neji used his Byakugan to cheat, and that action clued Tenten in that they were supposed to cheat. She used a mirror to help Lee by copying her answers that she needed no help answering. Akamaru told Kiba the answers although he never realized the true purpose of the test. Shino saw Kiba Sasuke cheating and realized the true purpose of the test through logic and used his bugs to cheat. Sakura and Shikamaru aced the test without cheating. Naruto copied off of Hinata. Ino used her mind transfer jutsu on Sakura to copy her answers. Sasuke used his Sharingan to copy the Chunin nearest him, that he immediatly recognized. The Suna team cheated the same way they did before just not because they realized the true purpose of the test.

Ibiki eventually called the end to the first nine questions. he gave everyone the choice to take the tenth question or not. A couple genin questioned him about this, but he silenced them immediately. The pressure got to almost all the genin and they quit. After everything settled down only 11 teams remained.

"If noone else wants to leave then you all pass." Ibiki said. Some outbursts were thrown out by some of the genin, but Ibiki quieted them and explained the true purpose of the test. A minute later a ball crashed through the window. It was then opened by four kunai to each corner. The ball opened up to reveal a sign behind a Konoha kunoichi. The sign said Anko Mitarashi, the chunin exam second exam proctor.

"11 teams left? What the hell Ibiki?" Anko asked

"We have a good batch of Genins this year." Ibiki commented

"Whatever they'll be cut in half by the end of the second exam. The second exam will be held at training ground 44, better known as the forest of death. You all have thirty minutes to get there. Those who aren't there are disqualified." Anko said as she ran out of the window she broke.

"Come on guys. Might as well get there and relax a little before the next exam." Naruto said as Team 7 nodded and they followed Anko out of the window.

Team 7 were the first to arrive and they only arrived seconds after Anko did. She was shocked at their speed, but recognized them as Kakashi's students. She knew they had to be good for him to pass them. Team Gai arrived 15 minutes later and were shocked that any team arrived before they did. The rest of the Genin barely made it after another 15 minutes.

Anko then explained the second exam to the genin and got some chunin proctors to hand out the release forms. Team 7 were the first to turn in their release forms and received their heaven scroll. Anko then sent the teams to different gates which would be opened by a chunin proctor when Anko gave the signal.

The signal was given and all 11 teams entered the forest of death.

"How should we go about this?" Ino asked

"I'm not being scared or anything, but I think we should stay away from the Suna team, and save them for opponents later on in the exams. Our target should be the Oto team. We've already weakened them and by taking them out of the exams here would be a mercy compared to what others less friendly than us would do." Naruto stated

"That's a good idea. We should also plan to not fight any other Konoha teams, except Kabuto's team. Konoha can be the most victorious in this case if we allow or help any Konoha teams we like pass this part of the test." Sasuke added as they nodded.

The team traveled for awhile until they were hit with a strong wind. The wind would have blown Naruto away farther than the others had he not created a shadow clone net to catch himself and the team.

"Good reaction Naruto-kun" A silky voice said

"Who's there!" Sasuke called out

"Noone special." A female with a Kusa forehead protector said as she walked out into the clearing.

"This person isn't normal guys. He smells of snakes and reminds me of someone I've seen in Konoha's history books." Naruto said

"What do you want lady?" Sasuke asked

"Just to have a little fun with you Sasuke-kun." The lady said

"Eew not another fangirl." Sasuke said in disgust

"Not a fangirl. Just a person with a strong interest in the young Uchiha." The lady said

"Why would you be interested? is it because of the Sharingan?" Naruto asked

The lady looked shocked that Naruto would guess that so easily.

"That's it huh? Now I know where I know you from. You're Orochimaru of the Sannin. Jiraiya said you'd be interested in the Sharingan. He said it was the only reason why you joined Akatsuki." Naruto said

"So you know about Akatsuki. May I assume that you also know about yourself being the nine tails Jinchuriki?" Orochimaru asked as he ripped the female face off.

"Yeah, we all know. Your not getting Sasuke or his Sharingan you pedophile." Naruto exclaimed as he charged at Orochimaru at a speed that he didn't expect. Naruto was able to shock Orochimaru by slamming a Rasengan into his chest. Sasuke and Ino would have helped, but they were shocked at the prospect of facing a Sannin level ninja and the conviction in Naruto's voice to face a Sannin to protect his friend.

Orochimaru was shocked at Naruto's speed and ability to use a one handed rasengan. The rasengan hit, but Orochimaru turned to mud afterwards.

"You're stronger than I expected Naruto-kun. Too bad you're not strong enough." Orochimaru said as he tried to strike Naruto, but was stopped by a double dropkick from Ino and Sasuke. Orochimaru was sent flying from the sneak attack, but quickly regained his balance.

"I applaud you on the sneak attack, but that will be the last blow you land to me." Orochimaru said as he shot some snakes at Ino who wasn't fast enough to dodge the snakes. She was knocked unconcious by the tree she was slammed into. Sasuke was shocked that she was knocked out so easily, that he was caught off guard when Orochimaru's neck stretched to Sasuke. Orochimaru bit Sasuke's neck and left a curse seal on his neck.

Orochimaru then heard a chirping noise and expected to see Kakashi charging at him with his Lightning blade, but was shocked to see Naruto coming at him with a chidori. Naruto slammed the chidori through Orochimaru's chest. Orochimaru gagged in pain, but turned into a piece of wood two seconds later.

Naruto stood at the ready, waiting for Orochimaru to attack again, but no attack came.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I got what I came for. Play time is over. Tell the hokage for me that I said don't cancel the Chunin exams or else." Orochimaru said, his voice coming from everywhere at once.

"Damn, he's gone. I need to get these two outta here." Naruto said as he created a shadow clone to carry Sasuke, while he carried Ino.

Naruto ran for 10 minutes when he came across the sound team, who was waiting for him.

"Drop the Uchiha and maybe we'll let you live." Zaku said confidently. They haven't gotten in a fight since they entered the forest so they don't know the extent of the damage that team 7 caused before the first exam. All they know is that Team 7 is fast (AN: Correction I meant that Naruto destroyed the gauntlet from the inside, but it was able to still sit on his arm without Dosu noticing that it was completely broken).

"If I was you, I'd run while you still can." Naruto said, not really wanting to put his friends down.

"That brat thinks he can fight us all alone. How pathetic." Kin said

"You asked for it. What luck though, we had already decided before we entered the forest that we would target you guys. Especially since we already weakened you guys before the first exam." Naruto said as he placed Ino in the arms of another clone that he just created.

"What is that weakling talking about?" Zaku asked

"I brought your gauntlet, Sasuke clogged up your holes, and Ino stole all your bells." Naruto said

Zaku didn't believe Naruto, so he recklessly used his air tunnels to prove it. At first nothing happened, but a second later Zaku blew his arms off.

"What the hell?" Kin screamed in shock. Now that she fully believed Naruto, she checked her pouch and saw that no bells were there.

"We were foolish to not check ourselves before we entered the forest, but it is still two on one." Dosu said as he removed his gauntlet and Kin nodded.

"Lord Orochimaru will kill us if we retreat." Kin said as she pulled out two kunai and got into a battle stance.

Upon hearing the name, Naruto realized many things. Orochimaru is the one who created the newly formed Sound village. The Oto team were working for Orochimaru. Most likely the Oto nin were bait for something because Orochimaru wanted the Sharingan and would have just killed Sasuke earlier if that's how he wanted it. He tried to draw a connection between Orocimaru and Kabuto, but it was merely speculation. Naruto decided to be safe than sorry and bring Kabuto to the hokage after he killed the Oto nin who were willing pawns of Orochimaru's schemes.

"I would have just defeated you, taken your scroll, and continued on to the tower. But you just lost the privelege to live after making that comment. You're future is death." Naruto said as he went through a lot of handseals. The lightning blade was in his hand. Naruto ripped the jutsu into two pieces and charged after the two Oto nin. Naruto used the twin lightning blades to pierce the Oto nins chest.

Afterwards Naruto slit the still living Zaku's throat. He later buried the trio after taking their earth scroll. Naruto traveled towards the tower and by the time he reached it his two teammates started to awake.

"Mmhm. Where are we Naruto-kun?" Ino asked

"We're at the tower. Do you feel any different Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"Well I did have a dream about Orochimaru and Itachi. Itachi was egging me on to drop you guys as friends and become and avenger. Orochimaru was saying that he could give me the power I needed to be an avenger." Sasuke said

"I know I don't need to ask. You refused." Naruto said that as more of a statement than a question. The way he said it made Sasuke smile that he his best friend didn't doubt him for a second.

"You do have a curse seal on your neck though. Maybe Kakashi or Jiraiya can help you with that. We need to speak with Jiraiya and the old man after we finish this part of the exams." Naruto said as the others nodded and they headed inside.

Team 7 entered and after they opened the two scrolls they were greeted by kakashi sensei. Naruto asked that they see the old man and Kakashi shunshined them to the hokage's office to see Jiraiya and Anko talking to the hokage.

"Hello Team 7." Sarutobi said

"We met Orochimaru in the forest and we discovered some other things as well." Naruto said as Anko looked at Naruto like he was crazy. She knew Orochimaru was there, but how was it possible that team 7 met him and survived to tell about it when she barely did herself.

"What happened?" Sarutobi asked

Naruto explained what happened in the forest and everything that he discovered.


End file.
